


Willam Fixes Everything

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Willam confronts Trixie after she has been super short-tempered during a show. He finds out it has been FAR too long since Trixie got laid. Willam takes one for the team in an effort to get Trixie to perform better. They forget one important thing… Trixie and Katya share a dressing room. And Katya’s set is just ending.





	Willam Fixes Everything

What. The fuck. Is wrong with Trixie Mattel.

Willam watched cringing from backstage as the fan favorite crashes and burns. Her jokes are pointed but lack the balm needed to make insult comedy work. He knows Trixie knows this. She’s fucking _good_ at this. He’s seen her perform like a great, but tonight something is off.

No, no it isn't off. It’s fucking _rotten_. The first few minutes were met with uncomfortable laughter from an audience ready to give the queen the benefit of the doubt. Trixie on a decent night would have effortlessly read the crowd and known to adjust. Willam winced as a jab fell deadass flat, the vibe of the audience reminiscent of Laganja’s attempt at a stand up routine.

He turned his view to the other side of the curtain, where Katya watched with confused disappointment. Willam stared Katya down and motioned for her to meet up in the middle.

Katya’s heels clacked on the floor on the way to the side door. Willam passed her a cigarette and took one for himself. “You’re gonna have a pissed off crowd on your hands following that,” he said.

Katya exhaled, coughing a little at the end of a long stream of smoke. She said nothing.

“You’re the other half of the fucking duo,” said Willam around the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “What’s her damage?”

Katya shook her head. “I’ll go on early if you wanna pull her.”

“Yeah I wanna fucking pull her, but you didn’t answer the question.” Willam intentionally blew smoke directly at Katya.

Katya shook her head and took a long drag. “I think… I think it might be my fault.”

“The fuck did you do?” It came out more accusing than Willam intended, but fuck, he wasn’t gonna apologise. “Try and fuck her again?”

Katya turned on her heel and stabbed her cigarette out on the wall, her hand resting on the door handle. “Get her out of there, okay?” she said. “I’ll cover.”

Willam stomped out her cig and marched back inside. It was so fucking unprofessional of Mattel, letting whatever real life shit come in the way of work. This was work, and people paid good money to see them perform, so you better fucking perform because it’s business. The audience didn’t pay to see this pissy unfunny cunt onstage, they paid for Trixie Mattel. If they couldn’t give the people what they paid for, the performer was getting pulled. Especially when Willam was emceeing.

Trixie was halfway through her scheduled set when Willam cut her off. “Ladies and gentlemen and whatever the fuck else, that was Trixie Mattel!” Trixie shot Willam a salty look, her fingers clenching around the neck of her guitar. Willam retaliated with a joke that actually landed, much to the relief of the audience. Trixie left the stage without so much as a wave, the folks in the venue offering a polite smattering of applause just for her showing up.

After introducing Katya, who somersaulted onstage and then started up some long drawn out story bound for many sidetracks, Willam was able to relax a little. On the good hand, he wasn’t anticipating disaster anymore -- Katya definitely had that covered. On the shit hand, since Michelle wasn’t here and Katya wasn’t talking, he had to be the goddamn grownup around here and smack some sense into Mattel.

He didn’t even bother knocking before swinging the door open and storming into Trixie’s dressing room. The queen in pink jumped; she had already yanked down her pantyhose, looking for some freedom under all the drag. Once she realized she hadn’t been busted in on by a crazed fan, Trixie relaxed. Instead of screaming, she made a point to not look Willam in the eyes. She rested her guitar back in its case, the only thing she had done with care since walking out on that stage.

Willam stood, arms crossed over padded tits, in front of the only door in and out of the dressing room. Trixie could either talk and he’d leave, or she could not talk and he would continue to grill the bitch for the rest of Katya’s elongated set. He had eighteen minutes. “So you gonna tell me why you sucked so hard up there?”

Trixie refused to look at Willam. “Fuck, you know some audiences are impossible to please.”

“Mhm, and some are eager to be pleased but their entertainer sucks ass.”

Trixie glared at Willam’s reflection in her mirror. She looked like she was about to fire back, but Willam cut her off.

“Look I don’t know, or really care, what the fuck is going on with you lately but you’ve been in the game long enough to fucking know better. Okay? I shouldn’t have to tell you to leave the personal shit at the door. At a show, we’ve got a job to do. I don’t care who you are, if you don’t do your job, and I’m in charge, you get fucking fired.” Willam felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. He didn’t expect to get so passionate, he just really couldn’t handle unprofessionalism like this.

At the beginning of his filibuster, Trixie had been angry. But by the end, her head was in her hands, her wig off, revealing her peach fuzz head. Her shoulders slumped and she took deep, steadying breaths. Willam let her marinate in the truth of his words, staying stoic and silent on the other side of the room. Now was not the time to coddle the bitch.

In the silence, the two could hear the crowd roar. Katya must have pounded into a splits -- that always got ‘em cheering.

Trixie took a deep breath in. “You’re right.”

“You’re goddamn right I’m right,” said Willam.

“I just…” said Trixie, leaning hard against the back of the chair, making it squeak. “I don’t know why I’ve been wound so tight recently.”

Like it often did, Willam’s mouth opened before his brain processed the words. “When was the last time you got laid?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t really fuck unless I’m in a relationship.” There was something really sad in her voice.

“And you got dumped like three months ago,” said Willam. His eyes grew wide as he imagined the state he would be in after three months of no dick. That’s like 25% of the _whole year!_

“Yeah, and we hadn’t really done anything for a month or so before that so,” Trixie shrugged. “But I’ve been jacking off a lot.”

Willam shook his head in amazement. “That’s not enough! You gotta have someone else’s body against yours--gotta be fuckin’ or getting fucked by another human being, otherwise you’ll go crazy and kill people!”

Trixie’s face said she didn’t want Willam to be right, but in this case at least, he was. She bowed her head. “I mean I guess I could scavenge some trade.”

“No,no,no,” said Willam. “We’ve got a whole other half of this show to do. You need this fixed now.” His brain charged ahead a thousand miles a minute. As far as he could see, there was only one solution. “Turn around.”

Trixie quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Willam grabbed Trixie by the shoulder and flung her around on the spinning stool so her knees were on either side of his shin.  
“The fuck are you--”

Willam plunged his hand down the front of Trixie’s underwear. He knew from conversations past that she was a member of the multilayered pantyhose school of tucking, and that there wouldn’t be any tape to wrestle with. Trixie squirmed back, squealing at the invasion but she didn’t push him away.

Willam checked the time. “You’re hard up so this shouldn’t take long anyway, but we’ve got ten minutes.”

“Ten-ten-ten minutes for what?” Trixie stammered.

Willam shot her a look. He sunk to his knees as he palmed Trixie’s balls. She was already half hard. “The fuck do you think, Mary?” She twitched in his hand. Willam kept eye contact, his voice was firm. “Tell me to back off.”

Trixie’s mouth hung open the littlest bit, exposing her crowded teeth. Willam squeezed. Trixie remained silent.

With his free hand, Willam pressed against Trixie’s shoulder, signaling her to lean back against the vanity. She followed, letting her legs spread further apart to let Willam in to do what he did so well.

Willam opened his mouth completely, his jaw widening all the way to accommodate Trixie’s size as he sunk down. She was rock hard within minutes as he worked her over with his mouth, his cheeks hollowing in and out, his tongue playing at the tip, tasting salty precum.

Trixie knew better than to put so much as a nail on Willam’s wig. She didn’t even want to think about what he’d do if she messed up his hair hat. Maybe he’d bite her dick right off. More likely he’d leave her high, hot and wet and never talk to her again, and that was a possibility she just couldn’t risk. Trixie fell into a rhythm mirroring Willam’s. He did his work and she kept her moans stifled by biting her hand, pressing her lips together so hard she tasted blood, clenching her fists, curling her toes.

Trixie was embarrassingly close embarrassingly fast. But the mouth was so fucking _skilled_. And she was so fucking _horny_. She could feel herself at the peak, hear blood rush in her ears, feel every pore push out a droplet of sweat. She was babbling, what she was saying she didn’t actually know, but she was achingly close. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel--

“Hey, listen, Trixie-- _oh._ ”

Trixie Mattel’s eyes snapped open just as her body clenched. She was too far gone now to stop, she was spurting hot down Willam’s throat while staring straight into the face of none other than Katya.

“Fuck,” breathed Trixie.

Willam wiped his mouth and stood up. Katya blinked about ten times in a row. God, if she started crying--

Trixie sat straight up, frantically jamming her junk back into her underwear and yanking at the bunched-up pantyhose around her calves. “Kat, I--” she tried.

Katya shook her head and started backing away slowly. She was obviously in shock, and the hurt was plain on her face. Katya couldn’t look anywhere but the floor. She reached out for the door handle, but Willam had beaten her there.

Willam guarded the heavy metal door with a hand on his hip. He looked down at Katya. “Manila up there?”

Katya nodded weakly. “I introduced her,” she said, her voice cracking. She pursed her lips. “Excuse me.” She tried to reach around Willam but was easily blocked.

“No,” said Willam firmly. “You and Barbara over there are gonna sort some shit out, okay? With what you said to me earlier, plus what Mattel was babbling during the session, you two got some shit to figure out. And I’m not letting either of you leave this dressing room until you can slap a smile on your face and do your damn jobs.” Willam yanked on the doorknob. “I’m gonna be in the hall, and when you open this door, you better be fucking smiling-- _especially_ you, Mattel. I don’t blow someone and have them not be happy afterward.

“Go.” Willam glared at both Katya and Trixie individually as she left the room.

There was silence for a good few minutes. Trixie’s head stayed low as she readjusted her pantyhose and bathing suit cover. Katya stalked over to the corner of the room and slid down the wall. When the quiet was too unbearable, both spoke at the same time.

“Hey listen--”

“It wasn’t--”

Katya looked away. “You go.”

“I interrupt you constantly,” said Trixie.

Katya took in a deep breath. Fuck she wished she was enough of a delinquent to smoke inside. “Well I’m the one who walked in on… I’m gonna let you explain yourself.”

Trixie opened her mouth.

Katya’s head snapped up. “If you want to! Only if you want to explain because it’s not like--”

“I’m gonna,” said Trixie. Of course it was only after the fact that she realized she didn’t know how the hell to explain what had happened. “I… Willam called me out for bombing out there and I confided to her that I felt really… tense and didn’t know exactly why-- I didn’t tell her that I was likely tense because you decided to stop fucking talking to me all of a sudden and I was going over everything I’ve ever said to you and trying to figure out what exactly I did to piss you off and--”

Katya was talking by then as well. “Yeah I’m sorry I _have_ been ignoring you and it _was_ intentional I wanted in some fucked up way for you to realize how much you love me and maybe realize that you like me coming on to you constantly even though it’s almost harassment at this point…”

“Well it is harassment, Linda,” said Trixie, rolling her eyes. “But it worked because I missed you constantly trying to kiss me on the mouth and touch me all the time even though I can never touch you back because you have some weird phobia of touching that apparently only applies to me and not Courtney motherfucking Act--”

Katya’s face lit up with sudden realization. “You’re pissed I let Courtney touch me?!”

Trixie threw up her hands. “We’ve been friends for literal _years_ and that bitch walks in and all of a sudden you can get cuddly within the hour? I’m still fucking offended!”

“Oh!” Katya slapped her forehead. “I’m not sexually attracted to Courtney!”

“What?”

Katya crossed the room so she was standing about five feet away from Trixie, looking down on her in front of her mirror. “I can let her touch me because the slightest contact won’t make me immediately hard. It happens instantaneously with you!”

“What?”

Katya bent over at the waist. “I’m not joking bitch!”

Trixie sat back on her stool. “Um… wow. Okay, I guess now you can feel free to be pissed off that I let Willam suck me off instead of you.”

Katya walked over to pound her fist on her own makeup counter. “You KNOW I would have jumped -- _jumped_ at the opportunity, but you let _Willam_ after all this time knowing I just wanna worship you sexually from my _knees_ \--”

“I know, I know,” said Trixie. “But the thing is I think because Willam was so fucking domineering it was more like--it just happened.” She shrugged.

Katya gasped. “So this whole time it was because I _asked_ you instead of telling you?!”

Trixie really didn’t want to think of it that way, but… She shrugged.

Katya gripped Trixie’s knee, her face inches above Trixie’s. Trixie felt herself twitch inside the pantyhose. She swallowed.

Then Katya said “I’m going to kiss you.”

And Trixie didn’t push her away. In fact, when Katya’s lips were centimeters away from hers, Trixie was the one to bridge the gap, tasting cigarette smoke and sweat on Katya’s tongue. Without breaking contact, Katya sat on Trixie’s thigh, one hand on the pink queen’s waist and the other caressing her blended-out jawline. The kiss deepened and neither came up for air. Trixie knew she’d have a wet spot on her leg when she got up, but didn’t worry. The stool would have one too.

It was so hard avoiding running her fingers through Katya’s hair, going instead for the nape of her neck, feeling Brin’s hairs under Katya’s, and the knowledge of what was beneath had Trixie even hotter than before.

There was the click of the door opening and finally Trixie and Katya broke apart. Willam’s head poked in and he smiled. “It’s about fucking time!”

Trixie giggled.

Willam was closing the door again when Katya called out to him. “Hey Willam?”

“Yeah?” Willam smacked his lips around a piece of gum.

“What’d you mean when you mentioned what Trixie was mumbling while you were down?”

Willam grinned. Trixie reddened. “Well it’s fitting isn’t it? That she wasn’t thinking about me going down on her.” He maneuvered around the heavy metal door and shut it behind him so no passer-by would hear. “ _Katya_ ,” he moaned dramatically.

The Russian whore’s mouth dropped.

Willam kept going. “Oooh, Katya, Katya, _Katya_.”

Katya turned back to Trixie, who was trying to hide behind her hair hat. “I didn’t know what I was saying,” she defended weakly. Trixie leaned around Katya to look at Willam. “Why didn’t you stop me?!” she whisper-screamed.

Willam rolled his eyes. “Number one rule of hooking. You let ‘em call you whatever they want so long as you get the money first. Speaking of, I’ll need the equivalent of two hundred US dollars either in my dressing room or sent to my PayPal account by the end of tonight.”

Trixie almost launched Katya off her leg. “ _What_?!”

“You heard me,” said Willam. “I know you can pay, cunt, get me my money!”

Trixie looked to Katya in amazement. “Can you believe her?”

“You’re fucking welcome!” The door slammed behind him.

Katya linked her fingers behind Trixie’s neck. “If you’d come to me in the first place, I would have done it for free.”

Trixie laughed, and started shaking her leg, exclusively to excite Katya.

It worked. She watched Katya’s eyes go wild and smirked.  
“You know,” said Trixie. “There’s still time for you to one-up Willam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AQ August 20, 2017.


End file.
